Yoosung's Route - Alternative After Ending
by Neru-n
Summary: What if Yoosung had a different after ending? What would it be like?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SPOILER CONTENT - 0%**

 **It's been a long time since I've written... please pardon any mistakes or change in style ;;; Also, it's my first time writing without any timeskips, it feels weird OTL didn't know how to end the story either so sorry if it ended abruptly! Nevertheless, I wrote this because I had expected a different after ending~**

 ***Story is awfully short as usual***

* * *

"So, shall we go in?" I agreed as I hooked my arms around his.

Happily.

I sipped on the drink he was holding. We were finally going to have our first date! Ever since the party, he was all busy with classes and trying to raise his GPA, and now that his exams are over, we can finally go out on a date as he promised. Just the two of us.

Well what am I saying, of course a date consists of only two people. Right? Right…?

Anyway, we entered the dark room and found our seats easily as they were the last row – couple seats. It was my first time sitting at these VIP seats, and I think it's a first for him, too. Just sharing another first with him makes my heart race. The feeling is totally different.

"Are you… feeling nervous?" he asked me. I'm not sure what to answer him, especially when I see him blushing and getting tensed up as well.

"Well I guess you could say… we share the same feeling at the moment. A little nervous, but excited at the same time. Well I can't help it. It's our first date after all. But what's for sure is that, I'm happy. I'm happy to be with you, Yoosung. I hope you feel the same way."

He was going to answer me but suddenly, sounds blasted from the speakers. The both of us jumped, then laughed at each other's reactions. We really suit each other well.

We couldn't really hear each other through the loud sound effects of the trailer, so we decided to settle down. The cinema started to fill up with all sorts of people, ranging from couples to families, teenagers and even some elderly people. The seats beside us were occupied too. We were going to watch the romance movie that we both agreed on, but to be honest I'm not very sure how I'll react to it. Especially when I'm watching it with my loved one. But oh well, I guess time will tell and I'll just have to sit through it.

Yoosung rested one of his arm on the armrest between us, and the other holding the popcorn. I popped one of it in my mouth. I leaned back and anticipate the movie.

 _Awkward._

Also, I realised that Yoosung left half of the armrest for me. Well… should I?

God, I can't calm down. It's been a very long time since I've gone on a date, and I really don't know what I should do.

The big screen began to show our favourite romance movie. The both of us were very stiff, but I decided to not let it get to me and just be natural. I sat back and relax, then try to focus on the movie.

"You can rest your arm here, you know," he suddenly spoke which startled me.

He smiled to me before turning his head back to the screen. Well I guess he was waiting for me to do that, which I didn't. But he couldn't wait any longer so he said it. Must've been embarrassing for him. Ha-ha.

And so I did. I put mine beside his, and before I knew it, he locked his fingers in between mine. I was taken by surprise, but at the same time I smiled at the gesture. He didn't look at me, but I could tell that his face was red.

The both of us continue to enjoy the movie. However, we both knew that we couldn't really focus. I was worried that he can feel my rising heart rate through that little contact from our hands. He's probably thinking of the same thing too.

More than an hour went by and I think it's about time for the movie's climax. The girl, who tried so hard to gain her lover's attention was finally noticed. She finally had a chance to confess to someone she loves dearly.

"I know I might've been nobody to your eyes, but to me, you were my world. You showed me the beauty of this world and what it has to offer. And for that, I'm grateful.

"To be honest, I've been considering to tell you my true feelings for a long time now. I was afraid of how you'll react to it, and it might affect our relationship, but here I am. I love you. I really do," the girl confessed.

Yoosung gripped onto my hand tightly. He was feeling it through the movie, of how it was like to be loved by someone who was important. I looked at Yoosung who was intensely into the movie.

The guy moved closer to the girl and run his fingers through her hair.

I noticed that the guy leaned towards her for a kiss, but I couldn't really take my eyes off Yoosung. His eyes had such a pretty colour. Those purple eyes…

Then I noticed that Yoosung were doing the same thing. He pulled me closer, then pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you too," Yoosung said it simultaneously with the guy in the movie, but I couldn't quite hear it. I wrapped my arms around him in reply. I love you, Yoosung. More than you ever know…

It was a sad but touching movie. In the beginning, nobody thought they they'd end up together as they were just so different, but the girl never gave up on the guy no matter what. But in the end, they found each other and continued their days happily.

The movie ended and the room was lit. I was resting my head on Yoosung's shoulder, which was only just for me. He stroked my hair and said, "I'm grateful for you too. Thanks for coming into my life. I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you through the RFA. If it wasn't for the hacker, I would've never met you. We went through hard times but this time, I promise, we'll only make happy memories. I want to make you happy. You mean the world to me."

I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face. I turned to him and kissed him on the cheeks.

Both of us got up from our seats and headed out with our hands intertwined. As we stepped out, we manage to spot a familiar figure.

"Is that…"

"… who I think it is?" I finished the sentence for him.

At the corner, a guy with red messy hair, wearing a black jacket and jeans were trying hard to hide his face and ignore our glances.

"Seven… is that you?!"

He jumped.

"Oh hey Yoosung! What a coincidence to meet you here. Did you just finish your movie?"

Yoosung looks at him with doubt. "You're not here on purpose, are you? Doing something like… spying on us?" He glared.

"Gahh! Of course I would never! I just happen to be here and watched the same movie as you! Damn it was so t-o-u-c-h-ing, wasn't it?"

Yoosung didn't look very happy, but I managed to calm him down by putting my arms around his waist. At the same time, I was a little embarrassed. Where was Seven seated at? He could've seen all that we did… but it was in the dark, so I hope he didn't see anything.

Of course, knowing the great genius Seven, that would never happen. He would not just be there by coincidence and do nothing if he knows we're there. True enough, Seven leaned closer to Yoosung and whispered, "… and I saw everything that you did. Good job, Yoosung!"

It was loud enough for me to hear, and both of us turned away immediately, both of our faces bright red.

"Hehe! I also got photos, ask me for them if you need it okay? Well then, toodles!"

He fled as fast as lightning.

Both of us just stood there, not very sure what to do or say.

And so it turns out that our date was just not the two of us and we were interrupted by an unexpected guest. It's not that we can help it anyway, there's no way to escape from Seven's evil plans if he's set to do it. But what's for sure is that, the both of us had fun.

Not to mention, in the end Yoosung asked Seven for our photos.

It was one with the two of us sharing a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SPOILER CONTENT - 0%**

 **Another idea for Yoosung's After Ending! Since there are so many supporters for them (and I have much more ideas for this pair) I've decided to write them another one. Hope you enjoy it, do give your reviews if you have any other suggestions!**

* * *

"Mmmm…!"

"Is it good?"

"It's amazing each time I take in… ah! I can't get enough!"

Yoosung blushes.

"It's so satisfying...!" I cheered. Finally Yoosung has decided to cook for me after promising me so many times. It's just that, he wants to make the best for me, so he took some time to perfect his omelette rice before making me one.

"I'm glad you like it. In fact, you look like you're enjoying it too much," Yoosung looks away, not very sure how to take the compliment.

I pout.

"B-But it makes me really happy, really!" he finishes, genuinely telling me his feelings.

I replied him with a smile. "Now that we're done, we should head to school. Else we'll be late."

We packed our things and walked together to the nearest train station. On the way, we exchanged little chats. The street starts getting busy and the seats in the train starts to fill up too. Since we got on earlier, we managed to find seats at the very end.

"Hey Yoosung, do you notice many people have that keychain on–"

Yoosung rests his head on my shoulders and begin to doze off. Oh well. I was just about to mention how the girls sitting opposite us have a keychain of Zen hung on their phones, but I guess he's too tired since he got up early to cook for me.

"Zen's pretty famous now huh," I said to myself. "To have a keychain of his own…"

I lay my head on his and decided to take a short nap with him.

* * *

"Wake… up!" Yoosung tickles me, making me wide awake.

"Ahhh! It tickles, stop! Hahaha… Yoosung!" I couldn't contain my laughter.

He looks like he's having fun but he stops soon after seeing me in an uncomfortable state. "We here," he informs, then he takes my hand and leads me out.

As we walk pass the gates, I could feel many eyes on us. Well, it's not really intentional, but we somehow always end up showing public display of affection. Due to that, we're the school's well known couple.

We made our way into class and took our seats. Though we're in the same class, we sit quite far apart. Not that it matters since I can be with him as much as I want after school.

"Good morning! Planning anything for Valentine's this year?" my desk mate asks, grinning to me like an idiot. She's a big supporter of ours, though I'm not sure why. She just calls it "goals."

Wait… Valentines?

"What date is it today?!" I panicked.

She was taken aback at my reaction, then looking at me in confusion. "13th. Why?"

Valentines is… tomorrow?!

How come it didn't hit me?

How could I have forgotten?

What should I… do for Yoosung?

* * *

The day passed by quickly and the last bell rings. It was time to go home, but I wasn't happy at all. In fact, if I have to say, I'm terrified. I haven't thought of a single thing to give Yoosung for Valentines tomorrow…

"Shall we go home?" Yoosung beckoned me to follow him home.

I nodded.

"So, what shall we have for dinner today? Any requests?" he asked happily. He always prepare our meals with love.

Though not today, I have to go home and make chocolates for him!

"What's wrong?" he gives me a worried look.

Even though I have to reject his delicious cooking today… I have to do it.

"Yoosung!" I paused. "I'm sorry but I might not be able to make it for dinner today."

He blinked, a little in shock. "Why…?"

Oh God. Am I going to lie? I have no choice, do I?

"I have some things to do, so I have to go home today," I explained, trying to give excuses. He didn't look happy, but he just sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

I'm not sure what made Yoosung give in so easily, but I'm sure he was a little shattered. I'll try my best to make it up to him tomorrow, I promise!

I carefully mix all the ingredients together, then laying it out on a surface. I put it in the oven and watch it rise slowly. Throughout the whole process, I only had Yoosung in mind. Worried but excited at the same time for tomorrow.

 _I hope he'll like it._

Is this what Yoosung always feels when he cooks for me?

 _I really hope it can make him happy._

Does Yoosung feel the same way?

 _I'll give him all my love in this cake._

Will Yoosung accept all of it?

* * *

"Good morning!" I knocked on Yoosung's door, holding the cake box in my hand.

How will he react when he receives it? How should I react when I see him?

The door flung open and Yoosung hugged me instantly. "Good morning! Happy Valentines' Day!"

I'm glad. He doesn't seem mad at all.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Yoosung!" I hug back. "Here, this is for you."

His face lights up, feeling delighted. "Thank you!" He hugs me tighter. He then invites me in.

It was supposed to be a surprise for him, but to my surprise instead – the house was decorated with balloons and handmade origamis!

I couldn't find my words. I stood there, unable to speak. Did he prepare all this by himself? While I was worried whether he was angry?

I begin to tear up, my eyes feeling all watery. "Yoosung, I…."

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. This is all for you," he lightly kisses my forehead.

"No, I'm sorry that I lied about yesterday. I had to prepare for Valentines, so I went home… I'm sorry. All I did was prepare a cake, but you manage to put up such beautiful decorations in such a short time… you're amazing."

He shakes his head. "I wasn't planning this either. But since you went home yesterday, I had nothing to do. So I decided I'll prepare a little surprise for you instead. When I was doing them, all I thought about was you. Wondering what you will like. Whether it looks good, whether you'll be happy to see it. Whether it was enough to show how much I love you."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, because it turns out that…

… Yoosung was thinking of exactly the same thing.

I couldn't stop smiling despite having tears in my eyes. I was contented with just what I have. I was truly happy, I was in joy.

I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for thinking of me. I was also worried about the same thing, thinking if you'll like the cake. I was also worried if you were mad that I went home instead."

"Ah, about that.

"I was actually kind of mad. I had Valentines' day all planned. But since you went home, I couldn't do what I wanted to."

I felt guilty immediately.

"W-What was it?" I managed to ask, my voice cracking.

"I wanted to make chocolates with you. We could've baked together, and while doing it, we can share the joy together. But you decided to do by yourself instead…" he trails off.

I regretted my decision last night at that instant.

I shouldn't have…

"But it doesn't matter now," Yoosung continues. "We can still do it together today. So let's try your cake then we'll get to it!"

Yoosung opens the box, revealing what's inside, which seems to be a chocolate cake with "I love you, Yoosung" written on it.

His face turns red, then he closes it.

"W-What was that for?! Weren't you going to open it?" I asked him, shocked at his reaction.

"Right. Of course. Anyway!"

I look at him in confusion, not sure what he means by his actions.

"I forgot to give you something before that. Give me your phone."

I pass him my cell phone.

He hangs a keychain with the both of us.

"Now we also have a keychain of our own," he smiles.


End file.
